


The Detective Inspector, The Psychopath and The Statues

by Lumos5000



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: wholockians, Crimes & Criminals, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen. Thirteen missing people in the last two months. No explanations, no leads, no nothing. They just vanished and there is nothing, nothing linking them together save their mysterious disappearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective Inspector, The Psychopath and The Statues

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever Sherlock fic I have done and the first ever cross fandom fic so please be merciful in your evaluation of it....

He ran a hand over his face, tired and exhausted from working over time, looking down at the case files on his desk. Thirteen. Thirteen missing people in the last two months. No explanations, no leads, no nothing. They just vanished and there is nothing, _nothing_ linking them together save their mysterious disappearances. Lestrade flipped through the files, though he knows them by heart now.

_Kathy Baker. Disappeared outside a shop on her way home from the grocers. Purse and bag of groceries left on the sidewalk. Video surveillance of the area in conclusive. One minute she was there, the next... gone._

_Thomas Dalton. Flat tire late at night, no sign of him since his car broke down. Still running too, punk rock music blaring out of his speakers. The police did a wide sweep of the area before towing his car to the garage._

_Franny Jones. A 63 year old who lived with her cats. Vanished from the backyard, neighbor had just been talking to her moments before the incident._

And so the list continued. All gone, no note, no trace.

He closed the folder of the latest, a particularly heart-wrenching one. _Rudy Lowes, only eight. He disappeared while walking home from school. Backpack was all they found, no sign of a struggle._

If Sherlock was still here, he would have solved the case before the victims had reached double digits. But Sherlock was dead, suicide and denounced by the media as a fake genius. Of course Lestrade never believed that rubbish. Sherlock Holmes was a great man, what ever his faults might be. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen John since the funeral, only a few words spoken between them.

" _Oi_ Greg," he looks up just as Sally Donavan pokes her head into his office, "That specialist that you requested?"

"Yeah, what about it?" As soon as he had realized this mess was slipping out of his control, he phoned all the experts that dealt with the abnormal cases. Only U.N.I.T. _(Unified Intelligence Taskforce)_ had gotten back to him, agreeing to to send over someone to look into the matter. Though he didn't understand how a specialist from a military base could possibly piece together this puzzle, he was willing to accept any help he could find. He knew when he was out of his league.

"She'll be here in five minutes." Sally said, leaning against the doorframe.

" _She?_ " he was mildly surprised.

"Yeah, she. Good luck." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but he didn't have time to respond because Donavan was gone like that. Truthfully he was happy to see the backside of her. They had always clashed in the past, but after the whole business with Sherlock, their animosity towards each other had intensified. 

Lestrade took a sip of his coffee, rearranging the files on his desk as he waited patiently for the specialist to arrive. He didn't know why, but for some reason the fact that she was a woman, shocked him a bit. Not that he hadn't met a lot of women in his line of work, but everyone that he met from U.N.I.T. so far had been men. 

There were four quick knocks and he looked up to see an unfamiliar woman leaning casually against the doorframe. With blonde curls that seemed to defy gravity, curves and a smile that had danger written all over it, she walked into his office like she owned the place. He rose to greet her, extending a hand, "Detective Inspector Lestrade."

She took it, the corner of her mouth lifting a bit as they shook hands, "Hello Sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I am going to do more for this one. It was just a quick idea I had for a fic between Lestrade and River. I'm not sure where I would take it from here so your ideas are welcome.


End file.
